


Just To See You Smile

by RoseNox98



Series: Partners in Crime [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor spoilers for chapter 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi wakes up, Farlan has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

Farlan, Levi realized when he woke up to a steaming cup of his favorite tea, was a complete fucking sap.

Levi waved the blond off when the bigger man tried to help him sit up, careful not to put weight on his hurt wrist as he pushed himself up.

"I'm not eating where I sleep, Farlan. For fuck's sake I just cleaned the blankets yesterday."

Chuckling, Farlan busied himself with moving the mug to the counter, setting it in front of where Levi always sat. 

Levi scowled at the cheerful man's back, wincing at the pull standing put on his side.

Blood had seeped through the layers of bandage over the course of the night, and Levi checked that it hadn't stained their bedding. 

Farlan was slicing pieces of cheese, a hunk of bread, the edges dry with age, sitting on the least cracked plate they owned.

Levi watched him handle the knife, Farlan finger's curled around the handle with an ease that only came with time. When Levi had found Farlan they were both young, the smaller man finding the blond shortly after Kenny had abandoned him. 

They had both been scared and hungry, and when Levi slit an old man's throat with the skill of an assassin for a handful of coins, Farlan didn't run from him.

In fact, the boy had stuck to his side since, and ten years later he was just as lethal with a blade as Levi himself was.

The younger man looked up at him when Levi slid onto the stool, eyes watching for signs that he was in pain.

"How's your side?" he asked when he didn't catch sight of so much as a flinch.

"It hurts like a bitch," Levi answered, voice deadpan with lingering sleep. He reached a pale hand out, palm over the top of the cup like he remembered seeing his mother do before she got sick.

The steam from the black tea warmed his palm, the heat a good reminder that even though he had been shot the day before, he was still alive.

Or, at least, as alive as one could be in the under city.

Farlan watched Levi, blue eyes softening a little. "I went to the market this morning. I didn't want to wake you."

Levi had figured as much. They had been out of tea leaves for a few days.

Taking a sip of the hot drink, Levi moaned as the thick taste of the tea rolled over his tongue. 

Farlan's cheeks went pink under his day old scruff at the sound, pride welling in his chest that he could provide at least one simple pleasure to the man who had saved him from dying too young.

"So where did you really go?" Levi asked as he set his cup down, eyeing the cut on Farlan's cheek that hadn't been there the night before. "No one down here sells black tea, Farlan. We both know that."

Not meeting Levi's eyes, Farlan didn't answer. "Just drink your tea, Levi. Let me have one secret."

Conceding with a frown, Levi did as he was asked, taking another sip.

"Fine." Levi mumbled, tipping his head back when Farlan set the plate of food between them, lips twitching up on one side when the other leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Their stubble scrapped when they pulled apart, and Levi met Farlan's eyes. 

"Just don't baby me, Farlan. I got shot yesterday, not killed."

The heat that filled the blond's eyes at his words reminded Levi of the night before, making heat rise to his own cheeks.

Farlan had been in a frenzy, hands touching everywhere he could as he made Levi writhe on their bed, proof that they were both still breathing.

Sitting down beside his partner, Farlan ripped a piece of bread off for himself.

"How's your wrist?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, brow raised, but Farlan stared him down.

Sighing, Levi ran his unbound hand through his hair.

"It feels better. Shouldn't be hurt for more than a few days at most."

They ate in silence, and Levi didn't put up a fight when Farlan unwrapped the bandage from around his ribs.

The gash was scabbed over, and Farlan cleaned the wound.

Hissing at the cold sting, Levi dug into Farlan's shoulder.

Farlan pressed his lips over the wound in a silent apology, and Levi carded his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just stay in today, Levi," Farlan said as she tied a new covering in place.

The trimmer in his voice had Levi's fingers curl into his hair a little tighter, bending so he could press a kiss to Farlan's lips.

"Yeah, sure."

The blond smiled, standing up.

He backed Levi into the closest wall, hands moving to the backs of his thin thighs.

Levi gripped onto Farlan's shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist when the other hosted him up, catching his lips again.

Letting his eyes close, Levi decided that he would let Farlan do whatever he needed.

The fight the night before had been too close of a call, and it was clear that the blond still needed the feel of his lover pressed against him just to know that he was okay.

Levi was more than willing to oblige.


End file.
